One Hell of a Saturday!
by HopelessxDreams
Summary: Soul comes home high. Maka is confused. Maka gives pot a chance. Not good at summaries. Just read it! Rated T for Drug use!


Maka Albarn sat contently on her and her weapon's couch securely under a blanket, a fat book placed on her lap. She read as if her life depended on it when Soul went out. And that was a lot. She silently cussed herself as she looked at the time. She had to make dinner today, seeing as it was her turn. Tossing the book aside, the slim flat chested dirty blonde female stood up letting her blanket fall to the floor as she made way to the kitchen. She was still dressed in her pajamas, a white tank top and black booty shorts as it was a relaxing, unproductive Saturday. Soul had been out a lot. Of course, his Meister was curious as to why. She wanted to ask but she knew Soul wouldn't tell her. Because well...Firstly it definitely wasn't 'cool' to ask. Secondly Soul had said plenty of time "I can take care of myself." Maka opened the white tall fridge's door staring inside. "What to cook..." She mumbled out loud to herself, moving things around in the refrigerator. She stared blankly into the fridge for a few seconds before deciding on take out. Shrugging she sat at the kitchen table tapping her long elegant fingers on the wood . Deep in thought, Maka was looking down at the table her hands holding her head up. She wasn't even aware that Soul had came in the house and was now standing on the other side of the table staring at her.  
"Oi! Maka!" He shouted waving a hand in front of her. Maka jumped in response, her body flying out the chair to a fighting stance.  
"Ugh!" She growled, arching an eyebrow at her weapon. "What the hell, Soul! You scared me!" She huffed looking into his impending crimson hues.  
"Sorry." He spoke meekly, giving her a cheeky grin. He fiddled with his hands a bit. "I'm hungry! Did you cook?"  
"Uh actually-" Maka inhaled deeply, whiffing in the smell of skunk. "What's that smell, Baka? You reek of skunk!" She yelled, pinching her nose and stepping towards him to examine him closer. His eyes looked a bit glazed, and his sclera tinted a light pink. He let out a small chuckle before he erupted in laughter wiping tears from his eyes. "Uh, Soul...are you okay?" The flat chested female asked concern and confused.  
"'Cou-course!" He laughed a bit more, brushing his hair with his fingers a bit.  
"No! What happened! There is something totally unbalanced with your soul!" And that's when it hit her. He had finally went nuts. Soul chuckled a bit more, without a single care in the world, he grabbed Maka's hand to pull her close. "You've finally lost it. Great." She buried her face in her palms, doubting her life.  
"Oh not even close, tiny tits!" He responded, licking his lips.  
"Then what?" She questioned, peaking a glance to him from her palms.  
"Well you are my Meister!" He let the words dance off his tongue as he let out another chuckle. "I'm high as fuck right now!" He stated, bluntly letting his words linger in the air.  
"MAKA CHOP!" And there goes the book crashing in his skull. Dazed, Soul stood on the floor after the impact. Maka was fuming with anger.  
"Baka," She scoffed, not really understanding what exactly he meant. She stormed away heading to the living room and plopping down on the crème colored couch.  
"Oi! Maka what the fuck!" He had lost a bit of his high at this point. Angrily he followed after her standing before her heaving in irritation. "That was so uncool."  
"You're uncool!" She countered, not even looking his way  
"You don't even know what it's like! And I'm the coolest guy you know!" He replied, running a hand through his white locks giving her his signature smirk. "Whatever! That smell is disgusting! Go away!" Maka pinched her nose shut once more, looking up at his with her emerald hues.  
"Oi, Maka here me out. Why don't you give it a try?" Soul asked with a devilishly grin plastered across his face.  
"Try what exactly?" From the look she was giving him she was at least a bit interested to say the least.  
"Pot. Marijuana. Weed. Ganja. Mary Jane!" Soul sang, happily still a bit buzzed. He began to dig his hands through his jacket's pocket.  
"And what exactly is that?" She asked a bit confused. Completely new to any sort of illegal transaction she watch Soul intently.  
"This!" He pulled out a ziplock bag full of nugs of the precious herb. Maka tilted her head examining the object he held in his hand. He plopped down next to her unzipping the bag and holding it to her nose. "Give it a whiff! Go ahead." He encourage watching her shoulder relax as she took a big sniff. Immediately regretting it, she turned her head away.  
"That smells so bad!" She hissed holding her hands up to push the item away from her.  
"It doesn't taste bad!" He said these words nonchalantly taking out a small rectangle box of white joint papers. She glanced down at his hands, staring blankly at his working hands.  
"Well...I don't know about that..."  
"Well let me roll this bit up ad you can give it a try!" Soul sang once more, under the influence of the herb. Make shifted slightly, her mood fainting to a mere comfortableness. Soul worked his hands into separating a rather large bud and getting it into a rolling paper.

**A/N: So how was that? Haha . I've had this idea for a while. And now I'm finally getting it down. Well go ahead and review please. I shall update soon. Btw sorry if there is spelling errors I'm writing this at five in the morning...**  
**Edited: I added a few things and fixed the grammar and such.**


End file.
